Better Then Him
by ginqueen
Summary: [UPDATED CAPTHER 6! LAST PART YAA!] bulma has one date with yamcha,when vegeta trys to get away from bulma,bulma relaise that she loves him,but danger is very near by,And memories from her past comes back.Pairing: [Vegeta][Bulma]
1. Prologue

Better then Him

THis story is about bulma and vegeta its my very first so please read

''Oh yamcha the date was wonderfull thank you so much!''Bulma wisheperd and kissed yamcha on his cheek,yamcha smiled,

as they walked to the front door off capsule corparation.

"No problem babe, love to go out with you again"Yamcha replied,bulma smiled and nodded.

"Sure Yamcha!"Bulma said smiling,she was about to kiss him on the lips when a stone fell on yamchas head, he grunted in pain,and holded his head.  
"AAH my head where did that stone came from!?!"Yacmha growled.  
bulma looked in shock as yamcha walked away,and to his car, he drove away leaving her at the entrance.  
"bye...i guess.."Bulma mutterd,and walked inside,closing the door behind her.

At the top off the capsule corp building stood vegeta.

"Heh..he deserved it,he doesnt deserve the woman...someone who cares for her does..."Vegeta mutterd,he flew to the gravity room,

and began to train again.

_Im Better Then him..._

_The Saiyan prince knows what hes doing.._

_Will she?..._

as bulma walked to the kitchen she heard the gravity room running, guess the asshole is training once again.

"Damn him all he does is train eat and sleep has he ever done anything else!"Bulma growled angry,she walked upstairs to her room,wanting to forget about him.

up in her room she stood at the balcony watching the blue sky,and birds chirping happily,

she sighed, and smiled at the birds,if only she could have that...

She heard the gravity room stop running,and looked down to see vegeta steping out off the gravity room,vegeta saw her standing at the balcony.

Gods Does she know whats shes doing to me?Vegeta thought trying to keep his pride and not flying up there and take her right there.then he rememberd again,he growled,

"WOMAN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! NOW! THE FUCKING GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN!"Vegeta screamend angry at her, bulma shot him a dead glare,but came down anyway, toolbox in hand,she enterd the gravity room,vegeta followed her in.

"This is the third time you broke it cant you do anything useless then this vegeta?"Bulma mutterd,not looking at him,she saw that the panel off the computer was broken and fixed it,bending down for the tools,vegeta was watching her,and she didnt liked it at all.

"Just..fix it..."Vegeta mutterd, very hard trying to hold it back,but it wasnt working at all. in one movement he had her pinned against the gravity wall,bulma looked in shock at him,she looked at his eyes, and saw hating, passion,passion for her...and something else.regret..

"Vegeta?"Bulma mutterd to him,he put his hand on her mouth,not wanting her to say more,he slowly let his other hand go down feeling her body,bulma shiverd at his touch  
Why is vegeta doing this i dont get itBulma thought, tryng to find out what was wrong with vegetas behavior.

then he was gone in a flash, bulma saw him flying away..she looked at the empty door,and sank to the ground.  
What the hell was that?..Bulma was freaking out now,did she had feelings for vegeta,no it couldend be she loved Yamcha,not vegeta.but stil what he did back there made her getting the idea that vegeta wanted something..but what?..

she got up from the ground and fixed the gravity room further then she grabt her toolbox,and walked out closing the gravity room door,she put the toolbox away and whent to her room a cold shower could clear her mind.

Somewhere.

DAMMIT WHY DID I ADVANCE HER LIKE THAT I DONT GET IT DAMMIT!!Vegeta was furiously mad at himself,he shots some ki blasts to some rocks destroying them.

"Fucking woman is fucking getting me to her why dammit i dont get it!"Vegeta growled.

_''Maybe because you love her?''_His mind told him,vegeta looked suprised at that,could that be it?

"Hmm Maybe It Is True..DAMMIT! what the hell am i thinking love is a weaknesss, stupid emotions!"Vegeta yelled angry,he began to train him self hard to get bulma out off his head,he didnt loved he never did he was a saiyan prince dammit,love is a weaknesss yes yes a weakness nothing is good for him only training killing! Yes!.

End Prologue.

Ginqueen: Hmm hmm will he change his mind or will he regret the feelings he has for bulma, whats this goku comes and tells him something that he didnt knew?.  
see that in the next story please Review:)

Vegeta: your out off ya fucking mind Queen who the hell would love someone , i wouldend!

Bulma:really in the real storys you said otherwise vegeta.

Vegeta stutters but nothing comes out,he growls and flys away.

Bulma And GinQueen: Bye Veggie-Chan!!they hear a yell from him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

Bulma giggles

GinQueen: bye bye


	2. All alone

_**Better Then him.**_

_**Part 1: All alone..**_

_**(vegeta thinking)  
((Bulma thinking))**_

_**...Author talking...**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**_

_**that day bulma came downstairs and walked into the kitchen she prepared a meal for vegeta.**_

_**"WOMAN!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"Vegeta screamend as he came in the kitchen he stopt when he saw her looking at him,his heart began beating again.**_

(Dammit i gotta stop those feelings,remember your only for the food and training to get stronger and reach the legendary super saiyan!)vegeta thought,he scowled at her,and sat down waiting for the food,bulma in return smahes the plate down angry and left grunting.

((Stupid asshole arghh))Bulma thought as she left,she forgot to block her thoughts so vegeta could read it all,he growled after her making her jump in suprise,bulma stuck her tonque out at him and whent upstairs.

_**(If she did that one more time i would- WAIT DAMMIT BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!!! Shit!)Vegeta screamend in furry and hit his head on the table nearly missing the plate with food,in progress he destroyed the poor table,vegeta blinked...uh oops?**_

"uhm not my fault"vegeta sputterd he grabt his plate who was stil in good shape and whent to the gravity room when the woman comes he would get yelled at,well let her come.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Bulmas Room.

_**"what the hell is wrong with vegeta anyway,first he advances me then next day hes being his normal self!, i dont get it!"Bulma said muttering some unnice words over him,she looked outside and saw vegeta sitting there, eating his food.**_

_**bulma wonderd what he was thinking right now.**_

_**she whent downstairs.**_

__

_**When she passed the kitchen she stopt,she saw a broken table,bulma laughed nervously, then it turned to evil laughing,**_

_**...uhoh shes pissed off run!!...Runs for her life...**_

_**twitch**_

_**Another Twitch**_

_**Breakdown!**_

_**"VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!! YOUR DOOMED!!!"bulma screamend trough the house she walked to the gravity room outside.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Gravity room.

_**Vegeta heard bulma screaming and gulped,she saw the broken table..**_

"shit.."was all vegeta could say,

...got to tell you when bulmas pissed of well you dont wanna meet her - ...

_**vegeta felled her small ki aproacing the gravity room,he stood up and waited till she came,time for a fight.**_

_**the door banged open ,and there stood a furiously mad red bulma,she was really pissed off.**_

_**"What woman?"Vegeta demanded,as if he wanted to talk about the stupid broken table!.**_

_**"you you YOU DESTROYED MY TABLE!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!"Bulma screamend into his face,vegeta didnt even notich she was that close already,he smelled her perfume, and her,he got closer losing his control completely,he sniffed her scent,bulma stiffed **_

_**((Whats vegeta doing now?,gotta say he looks handsome without shirt-What the hell no no bad thoughts!!))Bulma blushed,she saw vegeta really close now and with one move she was against the gravity wall again,this time vegeta only looked at her,she shiverd and looked back.**_

_**he said something that shocked her very much.**_

_**"What have you done to me bulma..."vegeta mutterd,bulma was shocked done to him? Done to him DONE TO HIM?!?! HOW DARE HE SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!,**_

!Smash!

vegeta stood sidewards with his face, red mark on his right cheek,vegeta was very much shocked at what bulma did.

_**he turned around angry and growled to her face,but then he stopt,bulma was crying...**_

_**"Wha?"vegeta tryed but bulma broke free and his him again and again around the face vegeta didnt do anything,he just let it happen,and bulma screaming also.**_

_**"HOW DARE YOU I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU VEGETA!! GET OUT NOW GET OUT!!!!!!"Bulma screamend,she stopt hitting him and ran from room tears stil falling.**_

_**vegeta looked after her,he had did it he made himself leave leaving her alone...**_

_**(Stupid idiot i am,dammit..)vegeta thought sighing deeply,he shut down the gravity room and got into the house he saw bulma crying in the living room her mother was there also who glared at him,vegeta was suprised, he never saw her do that before only smilling happily,he whent to his room and began to pack.**_

_**time to leave now...**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()**_

Next day when bulma woke up she cryed again,what did she do she wasnt herself in the gravity room and she pushed him out..out off her life...then she knew that she loved him and not yamcha...oh shit her date was today!..

_**"what am i going to do, i love vegeta and not yamcha.."Bulma mutterd, she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw yamcha standing there with a shocked face.**_

_**"Yamcha? what are you doing here?"Bulma Questioned,yamcha stopt his footsteps and looked at her,stil shocked.**_

_**"so you love vegeta, isnt it bulma?"yamcha said,bulmas eyes turned wide in shock,he heard it!!**_

_**"how did you...i ..wha..."bulma couldend finish as yamcha hit her around the face she was sent into the wall above the bed,she grunted in pain.**_

_**"YOU WHORE!! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT you stupid bitch! go back to your teddy bear for all i care!! im out off here!"Yamcha screamend and left a crying bulma alone...**_

_yes she was alone now.._

_vegeta was gone.._

_same for yamcha..._

_she was all alone..._

_**(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())**_

End part 1

_**Ginqueen: ohh thats so sad (crys) poor bulma!!**_

Please(Sniff) Reviewww!!!!!

sniffs..._  
_


	3. Forgive me

_**Better then him**_

_**Part 2:Please forgive me.**_

_**(Vegeta Thinking)  
((Bulma thinking))**_

...Author talking...

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()I)()()()()()()()**_

_**everyday bulma was sad she was alone,noone could help her not even her mother,**_

_**she was breaking down...**_

_**"Vegeta...were are you i need you...please..."Bulma wisheperd begging for vegeta to come back, but nothing came or happend,she was alone...**_

_Alone.. in the darkness.._

_All alone.._

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

mountains

_**vegeta was watching the blue sky,he was thinking about bulma only bulma... he couldend get her out off his head,he missed her very much...**_

_**"bulma...let me come back.. i want you in my arms..."vegeta mutterd he sighed and closed his eyes he lay down on the stone ground.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

near vegeta(chichi and gokus little house)

_**TRINNGGGG!!**_

"hey chi phone is calling!"goku said ,he looked but chichi wasnt there, he sighed oh well.

_**he grabt the phone from the holder.**_

_**"Moshi moshi goku speaking"goku said,he heard a female voice on the other side it was Bulma.**_

_**"hey goku...have you seen vegeta?"bulma said softly,goku smiled bulma was in love with vegeta, just as he expected,(he heard it from the future boy trunks)**_

_**"well i have yes he is here near the mountains"goku said happily,bulma cheared up fast, and hopefully asked goku if he could do her a favor.**_

_**"could you do me a favor goku?, please tell him that hes allowed to come back..and..well that i want to talk to him..and euhm.. well thats it actually"bulma asked,goku smiled she was trying to say the love word but that didnt came out.**_

_**"Sure thing bulma,anything for my friend!"goku said,bulma said bye and both hung up.**_

_**Goku smiled,time to talk to vegeta.**_

__

_**Back to the mountains.**_

_**Vegeta felled gokus large ki and stood up,he saw goku landing infront off him,vegeta growled.**_

_**"What do you want kakarott leave me the fuck alone okay?!!"Vegeta said angry and was about to fly,but the words goku said stopt him.**_

_**"Bulma called, she wanted you back.."goku said ,vegeta stood dead in his tracks,bulma wanted him back...**_

_**"she said that?"vegeta wonderd,goku nodded his head ,smilling happily.**_

_**Bulma wants me back..well then im not going to waste my time thenvegeta thought, he smirked,goku saw that and laughed,vegeta looked confused at goku.**_

_**"what the hell is wrong with you kakarott?"vegeta grunted,goku shaked his head,vegeta just growled again.**_

_**"oh by the way,bulma also wanted to talk to you about something"goku said again,vegeta nodded and flew away leaving a happily goku behind **_

_**...does goku always smile?...sigh guess so...**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

bulma waited in her room,she hoped goku did her favor she asked him,she heard a click on the balcony door,she looked up,there stood vegeta watching her closely,he slowly smiled at her,bulma let the tears fall,he was back,.he was back!

_**bulma didnt waited for him to talk she ran up to him and hugged him tight,vegeta just smirked and put his arms around her waist hugging her back.**_

_**"gods vegeta i missed you so much, im so sorry please forgive me please forgive me"bulma stutterd trough her tears,vegeta smiled again,bulma missed him,just as much as he missed her.**_

_**"im back woman dont worry,and your forgiven"vegeta replied,bulma looked up at him and smiled softly,vegeta was melted by the smile,he slowly closed his eyes and his face came closer,bulma blushed but closed her eyes anyway,their lips met,and they kissed passionly.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Near capsule corp building.

_**"fucking whore! how dare she! she wil regret it for sure,hmm i have to make a plan oh yes killing her would do perfectly!"A figure said,he grinned evily,and flew away from the building.**_

__

_**Back where vegeta and bulma are.**_

_**they slowly departed the kiss and looked at eachother.**_

_**"woman now that im back i-bulma layed a finger on his lips he was silent,bulma kissed him again,and brought him to the bed not braking the kiss.**_

_**"not a word veggie-head, i just want you to hold me"bulma said softly.**_

_**vegeta looked at her shocked then he smirked this was the bulma he knew,**_

_**"alright woman time to sleep then"vegeta mutterd he put his arm around her waist and kissed her forhead.**_

_**"you are truely forgiven bulma"vegeta said the words one last time,bulma was already asleep he smiled and closed his eyes also,sleep slowly overtook him.**_

__

_Im forgiven.._

_forgiven by the devil who loves me dearly.._

_Forgiven is a good sign.._

_Im happy that hes back..._

_Back in my arms..._

_For good..._

__

_**End part 2.**_

_**Ginqueen: ohh how romantic!!!!**_

_**Bulma smiles and kisses vegeta who growles,but smirked anyway.**_

_**Review!!!! hihi :)**_

_**oh wait..**_

_**Next: "What the hell did you do! you son off a bitch your going to die now for killing me mate!!!!"He Growled And powerd up to The Legendary...**_

_**see that in the next:)**_


	4. Lost her For good

Better Then him.

Part 3:Lost her for good...

the next day bulma woke up yawning,she looked beside her and saw vegeta snorring,she laughed softly,she never saw vegeta do that before.

she kissed him on his cheek,he woke up slowly putting a hand on his forhead grunting.

"damn my head hurts!"vegeta mutterd scowling,he heard giggles next to him and looked beside him,there was bulma giggling at him,then she laughed,vegeta looked confused at her,bulma began to laugh even harder,she stopt catching her breath.

"s..s..s.orry i just had to laugh hihi,you looked so funny snorring like that!"bulma said and pointed at his nose,he followed her finger and saw a bell hang there,his eyes wide in shock,he was gone in a second to the bathroom,leaving a laughing bulma behind.

when he came back out he was growling at bulma who was stil laughing,she stopt again catching her breath,vegeta grunted and began to change to his training clothes.

"do as you wish woman im going to train"vegeta said and walked to the door,bulma looked at him.

"your not hungry?"bulma wonderd,vegeta was about to say no but instead his stomach growled in response he growled in furry,Damn stomach!

"grrr fine then..lead the way woman"vegeta demanded,he saw bulma giggling again, he pointed a finger at her, warning her.

"not Again woman you hear?"vegeta warned,bulma stopt giggling and nodded her head,she began to change to her normal clothes,vegeta watching the whole thing,and blushing to

...ohhh bad veggie!...

bulma saw him watching and did some sexy moves now vegeta was furiously red in the face,

he grunted and looked the other way,wich was the mirror who also showed her ,he saw bulma putting on her bra,bulma saw him watching again and turned around so that her front was his way,she slowly slidded the bra up,vegeta was stil blushing and he had a nose bleed,he was gone in the bathroom again.

bulma smilled.

((Same old vegeta hihi))Bulma thought,she then heard him in her head.

(I HEARD THAT!!!)Vegeta screamend inside her head, bulma smiled nervously,oh shit.

when vegeta came back out he had white things in his noseholes, and he was stil red in the face.

he blocked his thoughts from her.

(Damn woman! if she does that again ill swear shes on the bed naked with me inside her!!)vegeta smirked at his thoughts,maybe he would do that sometime.

he then snapt back to reality,and looked around the room bulma was no where to be seen.

"VEGETA BREAKFAST!!!"bulma screamend from downstairs.

vegeta blinked,she was already downstairs, and he didnt even notich!

wow...

DownStairs.

as vegeta came down stairs bulma had just put the last plate down on the new table.

...She had an old table stil so...

vegeta sat down and grabt his fork, he began to eat, bulma watching him closely while drinking her coffee.

vegeta felled her watching him and looked up and indeed bulma was watching him,bulma waved and smiled,vegeta sweatdropped,damn woman.

he cleared his plate,and whipped his lips with the tisue,then he began to stand up and walk away,but a voice clearing stopt him.

"Vegeta you forgot something"bulma said,vegeta looked at her,she pointed to his plate,bulma put up puppy look eyes,saying please clean that up,vegeta was getting beaten by a mere woman!.

...Yea he did clean his plate! can you believe it? i cant O.O...

as vegeta cleaned it bulma came by and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks vegeta.."bulma said in a sexy voice that sent shivers down vegetas arms,his hair stood up to no end,as she passed him,gods bulma was really getting him!

Lab.

then bulma was gone to her lab,when vegeta was done he whent outside,and began to train in the gravity room again.

"Hmmm this should do it,hope it works!"bulma said and fnished the last wire to the machine she was working on,it was a Beam cannon,she was just making it for fun,she closed the hatch,and pressed a green button ,the beam cannon began to give noises then the machine powerd up,some polles came from it with balls on it and lighting came from the balls,the lighting connect again to the blaster.bulma pointed it to an old chair, and lockt it,then she pressed fire, a big giant beam come from the blaster and shot towards the old poor chair.

...yeah poor stuff first the table now the old chair!...

As the beam conected a big exsplosion came,bulma put a shield around it so the blast would stay inside it,the exsplosion had caught vegetas attention and he was there within a second looking worried.,but when he saw bulma smilling at the blast he knew what was going on,she had fnished the damn beam cannon.

"oh celebrating i see?"vegeta said scowling a little bit,bulma looked at him and smilled,she nodded.

"right...well bye then.."Vegeta said,he sighed and walked away from the lab,bulma stil smilling.

A figure in the darkness was watching them closely he was stil grinning evily towards bulma,

he watched as bulma began capsuling the beam cannon.

Bulma thought she was being watched and looked behind her,but she saw nothing and began working on the computer again,then she had a feeling that she was being watched, and turned around once again,but stil nothing..bulma was confused,and scared at the same time.,

she shut down the Computer and left fast,not wanting to get the feeling again.

as vegeta came from the gravity room he saw something flying by the building he thought i was a bird and ignored it,he walked towards the capsule building,when he almost reached the door,he heard a scream,it was bulma!

Vegeta knocked down the door and flew to their room he looked in side, he saw a dark figure kipnapping bulma, vegeta was about to punch the figure,but then te figure and bulma dissapeared in thin air,vegeta looked shocked at the empty place..he fell down to the balcony floor,smashing holes in it,and screaming in furry,tears streaming down his face.

"DAMMITT!!!!!!! BULMAAAA!!!!!!"vegeta screamend into the sky...vegeta sat there looking hopeless.

(Before vegeta came into the building what happend to bulma)

bulma was waiting in their room.

...Yes it was their room now since bulma invited him to stay with her in the room...

bulma saw someone standing on the balcony, and thought it was vegeta,she walked up to him and smiled.

"vegeta finally ive waited to long"bulma said,she was about to kiss him when the figure stept forwards..

Bulmas eyes were wide in shock it wasnt vegeta!

"what..are you doing here..."bulma stutterd,he grinned and advanced her.

"none you need to know bitch"He answerd and grabt her.

Bulma grunted in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH VEGETA HELP MEEE!!!"bulma screamend she was taken to the balcony just as vegeta came barging in,she looked at him helpless,vegeta was about to attack, when bulma saw nothing anymore,vegeta was to late,the last thing she heard was her name on his lips.

"DAMMITT!!!!!!! BULMAAAA!!!!!!!"

A dark place.

''WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!"Bulma screamend,trying to punch the figure.

"Will you stop moving or i make you!"THe Figure growled and pointed a gun at bulmas head,bulma was silent.

"Why are you doing this...Yamcha?"Bulma asked, yamcha looked up angry.

"Because your mine,but since you pick that bastard off a saiyan i need to teach you a lesson!"Yamcha said and grinned he advanced bulma who stood against the wall,she shiverd in fear.

This was it...

()())()()()())()()()()()()()()())

Vegeta was following bulma small ki,she was near by,he landed near a dark cave, and enterd,but just as he enterd he saw bulma being shot trough the heart...

Vegeta looked in shock as she fell down on the stone floor,tears coming from her eyes.

vegeta Did one thing..He screamend.

"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamend,he let his tears fall,he felled himself crying and then knew ,that he loved bulma with his heart,she was the only one he loved,and she was gone forever!

He looked towards the figure,who grinned,vegetas eyes were wide with shock,it was yamcha the fucking bastard, the weakling did all this!.

vegeta was so furious that his power began to rise,then he slowly advanced yamcha, who now was going backwards,he was in big trouble

But yamcha holded back.

"Heh she deserverd it! she doesnt need a saiyan, neither does she need a family or friends she good to be dead!"yamcha said,vegeta was now really pissed off.

vegeta grew very very angry.

"What the hell did you do! you son off a bitch your going to die now for killing my mate!!!!"He Growled And powerd up to The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Yamcha was now in fear as vegeta shot forwards with major speed.

This was The End for yamcha.. or is it? 

End Capther 3.

Ginqueen: okay.. i cant say anything...Crys very hard WHAAAA BULMA DONT DIE!!!!!!.

BulmaDead...

Vegeta:BULMA!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU BETTER MAKE A GOOD CAPTHER AFTER THIS!!!

Ginqueen: sniffs I Will...


	5. Revenge for the one i love Shes Back!

Better Then him

Part 4: Revenge for the one i love..Shes Back!?!

Vegeta almost conected with his hand towards yamchas face whent just like that he was against the wall,and a very angry goku was there.

''GOKU HE KILLED BULMA I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!''Yamcha screamend,he hidded his grin behind his concernt lips, he holded bulma,who was blue now.

goku looked at yamcha then at vegeta who was trying to breath

"vegeta i thought youve changed,but guess i was wrong,get lost and dont ever come back''Goku growled,

and let go off vegeta,vegeta sinking to the floor,breathing heavily.

''Your wrong kakarott..''vegeta managed to say,goku just starred,vegeta left,left to somewhere he wouldend be distrupted.

Goku starred and the light trail vegeta was gone off to,he sighed.

''maybe im wrong,but i think vegeta is the one telling the tru-No! hes not''Yamch cut him off,goku looked towards yamcha who was faking his tears.

''ok yamcha im going now take care off bulma for me''goku said,

yamcha nodded,and goku left,as goku was gone yamcha dumpt bulmas lifeless body to the ground,grinning like a mad cat.

''Stupid moron, he believes everything,hehe, time to get some girls"and yamcha was gone.

Somewhere...

vegeta was sleeping,but his dreams werent what he wanted.

_"vegeta...'"_

_vegeta heard a voice it was bulmas voice._

_''woman? what how?''_

_''im in your dreams,you have to prove that yamcha is wrong,prove it to goku,please vegeta! promise me you will!''_

_vegeta thought about it...he would._

_''I will bulma... i will''_

Then vegeta was snapt awake by some birds chirping loudly.

he growled and fired a beam at them,in one second they were gone,vegeta watched as some featers slowly flew down,at his feet.

vegeta smirked,time to go,and fullfill bulmas promise.

yamcha was busy fucking some woman who had blond hair and brown eyes,then the door of the room was on the ground and great smoke was filling the room,yamcha backed off in shock,and pulled his pants back on,the blond woman pulled the blankets over her body.

yamcha looked towards the entrance,and he saw flame hair coming trough the smoke,his eyes grew wide.

And indeed it was vegeta.standing there arms crossed over his chest smirking as always.

''What do you want saiyan scum!!''Yamcha growled,vegeta simply waved a single finger.

''nothing much, why did you killed bulma?''vegeta asked,head sidewards.

yamcha grinned at that,and vegeta smirked wider,his plan worked.

''Because she was a fucking slut! she deserved nothing not you not me noone,so i killed her ,shes good to be dead''Yamcha answerd proudly,he saw vegeta smirking verry wildely,and knew something was wrong.

vegeta grinned.

''Did you heard that kakarott?''Vegeta said,yamchas eyes were totally wide now,as goku stept beside vegeta, looking rather pissed of at yamcha.

''i heard it loud and clear vegeta, thanks for not lieing to me,ill handle it from here''Goku answerd,vegeta nodded and left.

Loving yamchas screams trough his house,as vegeta stood at the front door he only thought about bulma.

''Ive did it bulma,just for you i did it''Vegeta wisheperd,he saw bulmas face in the sky for a moment the next it was gone,vegeta smiled she heard him,

''Vegeta i did heard it''Bulma said from beside him,vegeta gapped at him self did he just heard her?,he looked beside him,and indeed there she was,smilling at him,with her beautifull face.

''what? but how.. i dont... i...''Vegeta was lost for words,bulm stept closer until she was right infront off him,he saw goku standing behind her.

"kakarott what? i..''Vegeta tryed to but goku sheaked his head.

''dont vegeta,you dont need to thank me,just take her home,and dont worry about yamcha hes in a secret place were he would stay a while''Goku answerd for him,and smilled,vegeta smirked,then goku teleported,and was gone.

''Vegeta.. please take me home"bulma asked nicely,vegeta looked back down to her and smilled at her, suprising her,he just nodded and picked her up.going home,yes his home,their home

i know short but a new totally story will come after the last capther, the last part.. will come after this one and then a new story :)

Ginqueen: gods im sooo happy bulma is back, thank you goku!!!

Goku smilles

bulma smilles as well

vegeta just smirked

Last Part,Part 5:

''Vegeta i have to tell you something..''She said looking down blushing,thinking about that night.

''What?''He answerd,looking at her strangely.

''im..

YEA IM EVIL YOUL SEE IT IN LAST PART XD

Review


	6. Your what! Is this the end

Better then him

Part 6(Final):Your What??!!,Is This THe End?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta why are you training again!"bulma said angry to vegeta who was about to walk to the gravity room.

"because i need to get stronger then kakarott woman, you do understand that dont you?"vegeta questioned her,turning around and looking straight at her.

"yes i do understand ..but i want some time with you vegeta.." bulma mutterd softly looking down,vegeta sighed he knew what she wanted.

"alright bulma ill stay..for you.."vegeta answerd,he walked up to her and hugged her passionly to him,bulma slowly smilling.

_its only for one day isnt it?_

_not that i dont like her.._

_but my rival is important to.._

_right?...Right?..._

that day bulma finally allowed vegeta to train,vegeta of course was gone to the gr faster then her eyes could follow.

bulma sighed it wasnt like it used to be,

Bulmas profile:

_i mean hes all nice and things to me..but_

_its like he ignores me now that yamcha is out_

_i wonder...does he even love me like he said he did?_

_or did he just do that so he could get yamcha out of the way?_

so many questions so little time...

_yes there was little time, ive heard on the news that yamcha had escaped from the highseciurty prison._

_a prison for aliens, human who are crazy in their minds, and many more, thats stil a secret, they said there was lying a special weapon as well,wich im wondering, what is that special weapon? its now 2019,many years ago i was born, yes i can remember it well...before i became human i was,an alien...A Cyborg...Cyborg 303 Prototype..._

_And the weapon was mine...,but why do they call it their special weapon...19 Years ago..._

_(Flashback:Year 1999)_

_"are you sure she is the one who destroyed 100 planets?"A man said as he looked at the young girl laying in a Holdcreationbox._

_"Im very sure shes the one commander i saw her doing it i saw it with my own eyes!"Another man said,he pushed a red button._

"Atention! Memory remover activaded, Removing memory of Cyborg 303 Prototype"The Computer said.

_"So what will happen now sir?"THe first man said,the commander sighed._

_"She was our best creation...well theres no returning it,we will make her forget the things she did and send her away...To earth,where she can life normally as a human"The Commander answerd._

_And The Girl was send into space,to planet Earth..._

_(Present Year: 2019)_

bulma sighed, they didnt succeed to delete all of her memories,she stil knew what happend to her,but now that she lived as a human,would she find a man whos better then the one she loved before,Will vegeta be better then him? Will he?...

"WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bulma heard trough the house,

Bulma grew angry, and something in her left eye changed,her left eye turned from Blue, to red... then it was gone in a second, just like that.

Bulma had felled it and lookt in the mirror shocked,but there was nothing her left eye was normall.

"What?..what was that..."Bulma wonderd.

Then she felled something kick her stomach,she looked at her stomach in shock,could it be?!

"Woman what are you doing standing there like an idiot?!?! Is My Food ready yet?...Woman?..bulma..bulma are you alright?"Vegeta words grew from angry to concernd,as he grabbed her close to him protectly.

"Bulma whats wrong. why are you shaking?"Vegeta asked her softly,bulma turned around to face him.

"Vegeta i..."Bulma began.

''Vegeta i have to tell you something..''She said looking down blushing,thinking about that night.

''What?''He answerd,looking at her strangely.

''im...Pregnant vegeta..."bulma stutterd out of her mouth.

Vegeta looked at her shocked,cant be!.he was going to be a father?

"Vegeta,i have to ask you something more.."Bulma then said,vegeta looked at her again.

"Are you better then him?"She asked,vegeta only looked,he couldend answer, he couldend,Bulma asked again.

"Vegeta...Are You better then him?"Bulma asked again,stil vegeta didnt answer her.

Bulma asked one more time.

"Vegeta...ARE you better then HIM?"She asked one more time,vegeta again didnt answer, he looked away from her, and walked out,leaving her alone once again,

DeJaVu?...

Something snapped inside of her head,but nothing happend, it calmed down,An big explosion from outside brought bulma back to reality,she thought it was vegeta blowing up the GR,but when she got outside it was something else,it was from the high seciurty Prison,Smoke came from the middle of the building...Bulmas eyes grew wide with shock,no it couldend be...It Has Awakend!

**High seciurty Prison**.

"WARNING EXPLOSION IN ROOM 30045! WARNING EXPLOSION IN ROOM 30045!"The Computer said alerted.

"Everybody to the Special room now move move move!!"THe commander yelled,300 soldiers when to the special room,where it lay resting,but its not resting anymore,it wants to find its belonger, the one its belong to...

When the commander came inside he saw the special weapon glowing red,then within a second a soldier next to the commander had something trough his head, it was a metal arm,with major speed all the other soldiers fell as well,trying to hold the metal arms back by firing it with bullets,but it was useless,the metal arms were much stronger then the bullets, after a while the whole room was in silence,only the commander was stil alive coverd in blood, from the soldiers,the commander looked at the weapon,he had made a mistake to let it alive,now its to late! Then a metal arm grabbed his head, and smashed it into a wall,leaving only the body behind with no head.

(Athor: okay okay i know what ure thinking, what are those metal arm things? well let me tell you: their not really arms but long snake alike things, with a huge needle hidding inside it,the needle is being protected,by 4 closers who are the tiny arms,that can grab a human head,then the huge needle springs out super fast and goes trough the human head,yea why do they attack the head and not the heart?,well when the brain is dead then the whole body is dead)

(back to story)

When bulma arrived at the building she ran pasted 2 soldiers who tryed to stop her, she stil rememberd her fighting style and hit them behind their necks,she had no time to think about the baby right now, the weapon was more important if that was to activate fully then the whole planet would Be lost.

She reached the elivator,and stood inside.

"Section please"The computer said.

"Section 30045 Special weapon"Bulma answerd,the computer confirmed and the elivator whent up.

Bulma looked at the lights flashing by as she stood in the elivator.

"I hope im not to late!"Bulma said to herself,hoping she wasnt.

**.CC.**

Vegeta looked at the smoke and growled,stupid humans always getting into trouble.

he was about to walk inside but stopt,he felled a familier ki inside that building,it was...no way! Bulma was inside! vegeta looked shocked at the building.

"FUCKING WOMAN!!!! SHIT!"Vegeta screamend,an old lady who walked by screamend and ran away,vegeta not paying attention to it,he flew into the air, and with major speed shot forwards to the smoking building.

**The Room:30045**

As bulma enterd the special room,she steped on something,she looked down,and Screamend.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"Bulma screamend and fell down,around her were laying corpses of dead bodys,she looked in fear as a metal arm returned to its weapon.

"Welcome Cyborg 303"The Weapon said to her in a Language only bulma knew off.

Bulma stood up slowly trying to avoid stepping on the corpses,she stood before the weapon.

"What do you want? Why are you awake!"Bulma demanded it.

"Because you called me Cyborg 303"The weapon answerd her.

"I called you? but how?"Bulma questioned it.

"Dont you remember Cyborg 303? When you grew angry, you activaded me"The Weapon said again,bulma stepped backwards, no no! she didnt ,did she?! No...A Big explosion caught her atention,she looked up to see vegeta flying there.

"Woman what the hell are you doing here?"Vegeta demanded,the weapon reacted to its level,and activaded the metal arms,bulma saw it.

"VEGETA RUN!!! RUN!!!"Bulma screamend to him,vegeta looked strange at her,but then he saw metal arms infront of his face,he gasped,and tryed to dodge it,but it hit him...

_is this the end?..._

_Will vegeta survive?..._

_What is this weapon their talking about?..._

_And Why does it want bulma?..._

End Last Part.

In The Next New Story the Fight begins, And What Will happen when the weapon connects with bulma?.

See That in: I Am Better Then Him!

Coming soon!

okay folks this is the end of the first story!,yea pretty strange but more past flashbacks will come so you understand what happend in bulmas past,well bye bye for now


End file.
